Achievements
Achievements (also known as Tasks and previously known as Achievement Diaries) are small challenges that players may complete in order to earn rewards. The Achievement system consists of Tasks that are usually tied to a specific area and are meant to test the player's knowledge about that area. There are currently ten areas that have Tasks to complete. The Tasks of each area are split into five categories, based on their difficulty. The easiest tasks usually do not require any skill levels to complete, but most higher level tasks require the player to have high skill levels and difficult quests completed, as well as in-depth knowledge of a particular area within RuneScape, such as the TzHaar Fight Caves. With the exception of the Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks, the Tasks are for members only, as many tasks involve members' skills or quests. A small number of the Varrock and Falador Tasks can be done as a non-member, but the task set will not be 'completed' unless the player is a member. With the release of the Tirannwn task set, there are 657 tasks in total. History The first achievement set was released on 8 May 2007. It was originally named an Achievement Diary and had three difficulty levels: Easy, Medium and Hard. The interface resembled that of the quest list and was actually a sub-menu of the Quest Tab. As with quests, each diary turned green once completed. Achievement diaries were later split into a separate interface tab, although has since merged into the Noticeboard tab. A total of six more Achievement Diaries were later released. The Ardougne Tasks, released on 20 October 2009, was the first set to have a fourth difficulty level, Elite. Elite Tasks were added to most other areas on 7 September 2010. On 24 November 2010, the system of Achievement Diaries was changed into the Task system. The interface was redesigned, extra rewards were added, and more tasks (not considered to be part of the Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks set) were released for the Lumbridge area, meant as an introduction to the Tasks system for new players. Since then, more tasks have been periodically added to this generic set. Many of these "Miscellaneous" tasks are very simple to complete (e.g. Use the "Run" feature) and as such have a Beginner difficulty level. On 19 September 2012 the Task System was renamed Achievements. The Task system To access the Task system, players should click on the Hero icon in their interface. In Legacy-mode you'll need to click the Settings-icon to access this. Doing so will bring up the Hero interface. This interface can be used to view Summary (a summary of your account), skills, pets and achievements. By opening the Achievement tab, a player can view a list of all tasks in their current area. They are broken down into five colour-coded difficulty levels, from Beginner to Elite Tasks. The Burthorpe/Taverley set only contains Beginner Tasks. The Lumbridge/Draynor set contains Beginner to Hard Tasks. All other sets contain Easy to Elite tasks. * Blue – Beginner * Green – Easy * Red – Medium * White – Hard * Purple – Elite * Lock icon – You lack one or more prerequisites to complete this task * + – Pinned task to refer to it from the side window (right click to pin/unpin) * Check mark – Completed task Players can view Tasks of another area by selecting a different area in the drop-down menu in the top left corner of the interface. In the Task list the player can also see the total amount of Tasks they have completed, and filter out Tasks they don't have the requirements for yet or that are not part of an area set. When the player hovers their pointer over a Task, its name will be displayed. The player can click on a Task to see more information about it, including a detailed description of the Task, the rewards that will be earned upon completion, the requirements needed to complete the Task, and in some cases a hint about how to complete it. Here, players may also select to 'pin' the Task. A pinned Task will always be displayed in their Tasks side interface, wherever they are. Since the 31 January 2012 update, pinned Tasks also appear in a small window on the left side of the screen. Currently only one Task can be pinned. Attempting to pin a different Task will automatically unpin the player's prior choice. Tasks that are part of an area task set have the icon next to them. Completion of all of a particular area's easiest grade of area tasks enables players to claim a Magic lamp, claim a unique wearable item for that area that has special abilities, and unlock extra benefits from resources in that area. Completion of each subsequent grade of tasks upgrades the wearable item, unlocks better benefits, and provides more lamps. Tasks that lack the are not part of the area tasks and do not need to be completed to gain these benefits. These other miscellaneous tasks generally give small cash rewards that can be collected from Explorer Jack. Following the update on 3 December, cash rewards were added directly into the money pouch, though other rewards still needed to be claimed from Explorer Jack. To start an area Task set, players will need to talk to the NPC found near the Task icon in that area on the minimap. This is not true for Beginner level tasks. For example when the Burthorpe and Taverley Tasks were added, most players already had several completed upon logging in after the update. When a Task is completed, players will be informed in the chat interface, and that particular Task will be struck out in the journal. A popup at the top of the screen will also inform the player that the Task is completed. These popups may be disabled from the Task list. If 350 Tasks are completed, the player will unlock the music track The Task at Hand. If all tasks are completed, including those that are not part of an area set, the player will unlock the Taskmaster emote. This currently requires 631 tasks to be completed. There currently is no Task Tutor, although many NPCs, such as Sir Vant in the tutorial, have mentioned one. List of area tasks There are twelve task areas at the moment: * Ardougne Tasks * Burthorpe and Taverley Tasks * Daemonheim Tasks * Desert Tasks * Falador Tasks * Fremennik Province Tasks * Karamja Tasks * Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks * Morytania Tasks * Seers' Village Tasks * Tirannwn Tasks * Varrock Tasks Skill requirements * The top table shows the skill levels required to complete all Tasks, including the levels needed to complete quests that also are required. The bottom table shows the skill levels required to complete all Tasks available in Free-to-play. * Temporary boosts may be used to obtain the required level to complete certain Tasks. * The current experience required to complete all of the Tasks is 140,978,512 excluding skill requirements of quests required for some Tasks and assuming no skill boosts are used. This is roughly 5 times the amount of experience required to complete all current quests and earn the Quest point cape. * The current experience required to complete all of the Tasks available in free-to-play is 2,485,014 assuming no skill boosts are used (the same even if skill requirements from quests are included). * * - You require at least one skill with at least level 99, or own the Quest Point Cape for a task. Otherwise, you require 270 Quest Points. Quest requirements The list below shows the quests required to complete all tasks. The quests are listed by location. Free-to-play tasks Lumbridge/Draynor * Cook's Assistant * Rune Mysteries * The Restless Ghost * The Blood Pact * Myths of the White Lands Players also need to have started Dragon Slayer, which requires 33 quest points. Varrock *Dragon Slayer Burthorpe/Taverley *Let Them Eat Pie *Death Plateau *Druidic Ritual Members tasks Ardougne *Back to my Roots *Biohazard *Catapult Construction *Enlightened Journey *Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen *The Hand in the Sand *Kennith's Concerns *Legends' Quest *Lunar Diplomacy *Meeting History *Monk's Friend *Monkey Madness *Plague City *Rune Mysteries *Sea Slug *Tower of Life *Watchtower *Wolf Whistle Note: Although these are the only Quest requirements, more quests may be needed for the 500 song requirement. Falador *Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen partially complete *A Soul's Bane *Elemental Workshop I *Garden of Tranquillity *The Hand in the Sand *Ratcatchers *Recruitment Drive *Rune Mysteries *The Slug Menace *The Knight's Sword *Temple at Senntisten Fremennik *Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen *Garden of Tranquillity *Lunar Diplomacy *Royal Trouble *The Fremennik Isles *Wolf Whistle *Blood Runs Deep (For Balmung) *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio Morytania *Biohazard *Darkness of Hallowvale *Dragon Slayer *Druidic Ritual *Family Crest *Ghosts Ahoy *Haunted Mine *Heroes Quest *In Aid of the Myreque *In Search of the Myreque *Jungle Potion *Legacy of Seergaze *Legends' Quest *Lost City *Merlin's Crystal *Nature Spirit *Plague City *Priest in Peril *Ritual of the Mahjarrat *Shield of Arrav *The Restless Ghost *Underground Pass *Waterfall Quest Karamja *Dragon Slayer *Jungle Potion *Legends' Quest *Monkey Madness *Shilo Village *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *The Grand Tree *While Guthix Sleeps Seers' Village *Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen *Elemental Workshop I *Family Crest *King's Ransom *Camelot training room (miniquest) *Murder Mystery *One Small Favour *Scorpion Catcher *Wolf Whistle Varrock *Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen *A Soul's Bane *A Tail of Two Cats *All fired up *The Curse of Zaros *Desert Treasure *The Dig Site *Dragon Slayer *Enlightened Journey *Family Crest *Garden of Tranquillity *Gertrude's Cat *Hazeel Cult *In Aid of the Myreque *Making History *Meeting History *Merlin's Crystal *Nomad's Requiem *Observatory Quest *Priest in Peril *Ratcatchers *Rune Mysteries *Shield of Arrav *Temple of Ikov *The Grand Tree *What Lies Below Desert *Contact! *Deadliest Catch *Dealing with Scabaras *Desert Treasure *Diamond in the Rough *Do No Evil *Dream Mentor *Eagles' Peak *Enakhra's Lament *Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen *Ghosts Ahoy *Missing My Mummy *One Piercing Note *Smoking Kills *Spirits of the Elid *Stolen Hearts *The Feud Daemonheim *Salt in the Wound *A Clockwork Syringe Tirannwn *Blood Runs Deep *The Branches of Darkmeyer *Bringing Home the Bacon *Deadliest Catch *Desert Treasure *The Elder Kiln *Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen *Fate of the Gods *Legacy of Seergaze *Mourning's Ends Part I *Mourning's Ends Part II *The Path of Glouphrie *The Prisoner of Glouphrie *Plague's End *Regicide *Underground Pass *Within the Light Rewards Tasks set * Ardougne cloak * Karamja gloves * Varrock armour * Explorer's ring * Falador shield * Seer's headband * Fremennik sea boots * Morytania legs * Desert amulet * Daemonheim aura * Tirannwn quiver Antique lamps Antique lamps require the player to have a certain level in the skill it is used on. The highest such requirement is 85-95, for the lamps awarding 50,000 experience. * 6x 50,000 antique lamp * 1x 40,000 antique lamp * 6x 30,000 antique lamp * 1x 28,000 antique lamp * 1x 15,000 antique lamp * 4x 10,000 antique lamp * 1x 9,000 antique lamp * 1x 7,500 antique lamp * 4x 5,000 antique lamp * 1x 1,500 antique lamp * 4x 1,000 antique lamp * 1x 500 antique lamp In total, the antique lamps grant 645,500 experience. Lodestone Network tasks The Lodestone Network Tasks were released on 13 March 2012 along with the Lodestone Network update. This task set does not reward the player with an item, but does allow the player to Home teleport to a variety of towns. There are a total of 20 tasks that can be completed; one for each Home teleport that can be unlocked with the exception of Lumbridge, Burthorpe, Bandit Camp, and Lunar Isle. Divination tasks The release of the Divination skill saw 10 tasks added to the Burthorpe/Taverley tasks involving all aspects of the skill. These tasks are all beginner difficulty, and count towards the area reward and the Taskmaster emote. Completing the tasks rewards 500 Flickering energy, by talking to Orla Fairweather after doing so. Trivia *Many areas that do not have a current task list such as the Wilderness, the Gnome Lands, Feldip Hills and the Outer Planes (Zanaris) are still displayed as locations in the tasks tab when visiting the area. *If you have completed all the tasks for a higher group (Medium tasks, for example) without completing the ones that precede it, then you are not able to claim your reward until you've done so. *The Varrock Easy and Seers Village Easy Tasks are the only tasks that have no combat in any form, allowing skillers to complete them. fi:Achievement Diary nl:Tasks pt:Tarefas Category:Tasks Category:Interface